


莫比乌斯

by PinkyRAYRAY



Category: ONER
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkyRAYRAY/pseuds/PinkyRAYRAY
Summary: 还有比美女长了唧唧更美妙的事吗
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	莫比乌斯

主线洋岳，支线灵单向灵岳，少量洋灵，洋灵有一个亲亲，介意勿看！

-  
门内的声音并不大，能听出发声的人在极力压抑自己，但另一个人的声音却很清晰。  
有人笑了一声，低声说了一句什么，我没听清，只感觉到轻微的耳鸣。

熟悉的门把手近在咫尺，我却觉得有千斤重。我不敢上前，只能缓缓蹲下身，用力捂住了自己的耳朵。

门里是李振洋和岳明辉。

我的男友和，我的哥哥。

-  
李振洋很喜欢这个新认识的男孩。

他很少有如此投缘的感觉，浪荡的太久，几乎要忘记怎么去爱人。

岳明辉刚消失的那段时间，他几乎整夜的失眠，闭上眼就是岳明辉。他想抓住他，那人却掰开他的手，只轻轻说了一句再见。

再见，再见。

可他再也没有见过岳明辉。

后来睡不着觉他就去喝酒。  
李振洋长得好，性子好，活更好。当初追他的人不少，可偏偏他最想要的那个人就是不要他。

其实真放下也就放下了。在酒精里和别人纠缠，能做个好梦，也能忘记一些事。

但要说是不是真放下了，也许只有李振洋自己才知道。

-  
那天其实是李英超第一次去gay吧。

同学说拉他去酒吧的时候他没什么兴趣，结果室友悄悄压低声音问他想不想去gaybar见识一下，李英超犹豫了一瞬间，还是点了头。

李英超上的是同城的艺术院校，新生长相全国都是数一数二的，但在一群俊男美女之中，李英超依旧最亮眼，刚入学就吸引了一堆狂蜂浪蝶，但他都没兴趣。

他心里其实有一个人，但他知道那人傻傻呵呵，心里压根想不到这茬。  
他想抱他就可以抱，想亲他也可以亲。  
那人对他毫无底线，心无芥蒂。

但李英超最恨的就是这个。  
心无芥蒂。

他很久没回过家了，那天那人给他打电话。他最近好像在整牙，声音透过听筒黏黏糊糊的传过来，说他最近新学着给李英超做了菜，手上都烫出泡了，问李英超什么时候回家。

李英超气死了，他想问他闲着没事乱学什么做菜，为什么不小心烫到自己，为什么老让他不省心。  
但话到嘴边滚了滚，李英超还是忍住了。他把情绪都咽下去，脱口而出只有冷淡的一句，快了。

他不敢回家，因为只是听到声音就已经足够他起了反应。

他哪里还敢对上那人单纯清澈的视线，也抵挡不住那声沉沉的‘弟弟’。

可是他不想让他做自己的哥哥。

-  
李英超承认李振洋很耀眼。

他一进门就看到那人坐在吧台边，酒吧里人多嘈杂，但李振洋坐在那，其他人就都得心甘情愿做他的陪衬。  
他歪了歪脑袋，忽然有了点心思。

-  
李振洋说过，他很少能遇到合眼缘的人。  
但眼前的少年就是一个。

他在他身边自然而然地坐下，点了一杯长岛却不喝，只随意的搅动着冰块。  
碎冰碰撞杯壁的响动像一种信号，他撑着脑袋侧头看男孩，他也正好在看李振洋。

某些东西一拍即合，李振洋勾起嘴角笑笑，按住少年的后颈亲了下去，随后拿着外套出了酒吧。

李英超毕竟还是少年，故作老成也掩盖不了心跳，他深呼吸一口摸向后腰，那里有李振洋刚才塞进去的门卡。

李英超盯着那张黑金色的卡片，半晌也出了酒吧。

-  
那天他们其实没做，李英超敲响了那扇门，李振洋已经洗好澡穿着浴袍。

男人很高，低头看他的时候李英超有点心跳加速，还是看着他说出了自己的计划。

离家出走的小孩，和对小孩离家出走原因一无所知的哥哥。

李振洋没心思管别人的家务事，本计划旖旎一夜，结果要被拉去假扮男友见家长。

多荒唐，换做脾气差的小孩被拉进来强了都有可能。

李振洋笑笑没回答，刚准备关上房门，小孩却不依不饶的拉住他的手腕。

“我亲你了，这是定金。你得帮我。”

“哥哥亲了你就是定金了，你以后是我的人。”

不知道为什么，小孩的话和记忆里的人声音重合在一起。  
一个是故作镇定且清亮的少年音，一个是低沉带笑的京腔。两道声音其实一点都不一样，却让李振洋呆了半晌，足够小孩拿了纸笔留了个地址塞在他手里。

“明早我在学校东门等你，你有车吧，没车也给我租个好车来，来之前电话联系我听到没？”

小孩来也快去也快，说完风风火火地走了。

李振洋看着手里的纸，忽然觉得有点好笑。

其实这小孩也不错，他也该开始新生活了，不是吗？

-  
李英超眼光确实是不错，李振洋第二天不仅开着车来了，后备箱还带着烟酒礼物，活像个要去见老丈人的上门女婿。

李英超看了却挺嫌弃。

“我哥又不是什么老年人，估计比你差不了几岁。”

昨晚李英超没细说，随后提了一句哥哥把他养大的。李振洋自然以为他说的哥哥年纪不小。

“我是我哥捡来的。”

李英超说了这么一句就不再开口，只侧头看着窗外。李振洋能感觉到，他对回家这件事很紧张。

两人都不说话，李振洋车速平稳，半个小时左右就到了李英超家。

小孩的家住在一片别墅区，闹中取静，房价也是寸土寸金。李振洋挑挑眉，愈发对李英超这个哥哥好奇起来。

停好车，李英超挑了瓶酒塞到李振洋手里让他提着，两人顺着前廊慢慢往大门走。

别家前院都是打理好的花圃绿化，李英超家却是修了个篮球架，边上还有个小秋千。

“我哥爱打篮球，我不喜欢，每次就坐那个秋千看他打。”

李振洋若有所思的点点头没说话，越往门口走，他越觉得心跳加速，总觉得哪里不太对。

李英超的哥哥果然是很想他的，两人还没走到门口，红木的大门就已经打开了。有一个围着素色围裙的身影热情的喊。

“超儿回来啦？带朋友了？”

李英超还没说话，背后却有一声重物落地的沉闷声响，他扭头看，李振洋的脸色很怪异，那瓶香槟和袋子一起落在地上，酒液慢慢浸透袋子流了出来。

他想回头看岳明辉，李振洋却按住了他的肩膀，把车钥匙塞在了他手里。

“我后备箱里还有另一瓶，你去拿来吧。不然空着手来不好。”

李振洋说完就迳直越过他走进去，还带上了大门。

李英超楞楞地看着手里的钥匙，觉得莫名其妙。他怔愣了一会儿，还是决定先去拿酒。

-  
“岳明辉？”

李振洋歪头看着眼前的人。

他变了很多。确实，十几年没见，确实该变了。但岳明辉的改变不是成熟了，反而像是越活越回去。

他和岳明辉相遇在少年时，那个时候的岳明辉晒的挺黑，还爱笑，爱健身。篮球打得非常好，没有人能比他和自己更有默契。

但现在这个在他面前低着头回避目光的人，除了眉眼没变，整个人白了，也瘦了。

其实岳明辉本来也没胖过，但之前是少年人的健壮。他本身骨架就小，现在没了肌肉，整个人就显得更小，脸上那双亮晶晶的眼睛就愈发更明显。简直比当初16、7岁时更有少年气。

但最神奇的在于他整个人的气质。岳明辉整个人柔了不少，并非女气，而是一种模糊的，被月光笼罩似得柔美。

岳明辉的睫毛本来就很长，以前他们接吻的时候，就能感觉到他的睫毛像小扇子似的，擦过他的脸颊，就总觉得心里也被挠了似的发痒。

而现在那把‘小羽扇’正在微微颤抖，粉色的薄唇抿地很紧，看样子并不准备回应李振洋任何一个字。

李振洋简直气笑了，他凑近岳明辉，那人察觉到他气息的靠近，整个人气息绷紧起来，但依旧闭着眼睛不说话。

于是他伸出舌头舔过岳明辉的唇，先一步按住了手下想逃跑的那个人。

“十二年。我想我应该可以等到一个解释吧？”

-  
十六岁的某一天，岳明辉发现自己开始变得不对劲。

那天早上起来他只觉得自己的胸口隐隐的涨痛，刷牙的时候他撩开衣服对着镜子看，却也没发现什么异常。

可是好像就是从那天开始，一切开始变得失控。

他的胸部开始频繁的涨痛，岳明辉偷偷百度，上面说男人也会得乳腺癌，他吓了一跳，悄悄瞒着李振洋去医院检查，可是什么也没查出来。

哦对了，李振洋是他的男友。

那之后他们还是像原先一样接吻，或者做爱，岳明辉瞒着李振洋没和他说自己的异常，只隐隐觉得自己的胸部比从前变得更敏感。

后来有一天，他和李振洋一起捡到了一个小孩。

小孩瘦的像被虐待的小猴子，窝在一件大棉袄里，蜷缩在路边，如果不是岳明辉眼尖，他们几乎发现不了他。

捡个人不是捡个宠物，李振洋想报警，岳明辉却抱着那个孩子摇了摇头。

衣服里夹着一张纸条，写着小孩的出生年月。其余什么都没有了，没有名字，也没有任何对这个孩子未来的祝福。

岳明辉也是孤儿，但好在他不是生来就被遗弃。父母离开的时候给他留了丰厚的遗产，他想他可以养活这个孩子。

他们把小孩带去李振洋家的私人医院输液，小孩毕竟还是黑户，不需要证件的地方更方便些。他饿得太久了，几乎丧失了进食的能力，只能先靠营养液续命。

岳明辉和李振洋透过病房透明的小窗看着那个孩子，李振洋说。

“你看，这像不像我俩的孩子？”

岳明辉笑着锤他一下，他其实也有这个感觉。

他们看了纸条才发现小孩其实已经三岁了，只是因为营养不良才看起来很小。

挂了三天水之后，小孩的精神恢复了一些，但他不会说话，走路也有些摇晃，所有能力都比同岁的孩子退化一些。戒备心也很重，有人靠近就缩在床头，大眼睛冷冷的瞪着人，看起来很难亲近。

但是岳明辉觉得这些都可以后天培养，他认真的蹲下来牵着小孩的手，不厌其烦的想和他说话。  
李振洋在边上歪头看着，觉得这小孩和路边的野猫也没什么区别，不过这话他没说出来让岳明辉听到就是了。

又过了几天，小孩奇迹般地开始对岳明辉表达出一点点依赖。他只看着岳明辉，也只对他的话产生反应。  
正好小孩营养液也吊的差不多了，岳明辉舍不得他一个人住院，就给小孩办了出院。

李振洋毕竟还要回家，岳明辉就把小孩接回了自己的公寓。他一人住一间，打扫做饭全靠阿姨，他不需要费什么神。小孩对一个人呆着很抵触，岳明辉就让他和自己一起睡。

忙这个事让他好几天没怎么合眼，他闭上眼却觉得胸更痛了。上次检查医生说，男人其实也会乳腺增生，压力一大觉得痛也是正常的，岳明辉深以为然，决定好好休息。

那之后他和李振洋开始给小孩取名，俩人争谁是爸爸争着争着又滚到了一处。云雨之后李振洋玩着他的头发随口说，那不然就叫李英超。

岳明辉踢他一脚，说。  
我看你分明是想好了名字才来的。

李振洋没说话，半晌岔开话题似的随口说，老岳，你这个胸怎么感觉越来越大了。

-  
李英超话还是不多，但学的很快。岳明辉笑嘻嘻揉他的头发，说我的儿子就是聪明。

李英超看他一眼，也不知听懂没有。

-  
岳明辉十八岁生日那天下了好大的雨，电闪雷鸣，李振洋的航班延误，被困在巴黎回不来。  
岳明辉觉得无所谓，李振洋却比他还在意。两人打着视频最后反倒变成了岳明辉哄他。

过不成生日，岳明辉就决定早早睡了。李英超还是和他睡一起，这已经是两个人的默契。虽然李振洋听到的时候表达了好几次抗议，但是李英超毕竟是个还不到五岁的小孩，李振洋后来也觉得是自己太无理取闹，就没有再提。

半夜，岳明辉因为胸口的疼痛醒了过来。他这几年已经很少觉得胸口痛了，只是觉得自己的胸比一般同龄男孩要圆润一些。

说圆润是因为比起原先岳明辉大片的胸肌，他的胸部这两年逐渐有了往里聚拢的趋势。两团乳肉粉嘟嘟的，触感柔软，只是比正常的稍微大一些，他和李振洋也说不出哪里不对，还以为是被李振洋揉的。

总之那晚岳明辉惊醒，胸口除了痛，还有一股奇异的触感。

他低哑地呻吟了一声，还以为是李振洋骗他，说在巴黎结果偷偷回来了。

但一低头却发现，埋头在他衣服里吸吮着胸部的人并不是李振洋，这身形明显还是个小孩。

岳明辉愣了一瞬间，惊慌失措的把小孩扯出来。

“你在干什么李英超！”

李英超从来没被岳明辉直呼其名过，他有点委屈，咬着嘴巴，有点断断续续地说。

“流出来了，奶。所以我喝了。”

岳明辉听着李英超的话不敢置信的低头，他的衣服被在刚才的拉扯中还卷着，他的肚子还露在外面，而岳明辉就看到胸口被衣服遮盖的地方，慢慢流下来两道奶白色的痕迹。

岳明辉冲进浴室掀开衣服，就看到自己的右边胸口被李英超吸的发红。他忍着羞耻按了按自己的左胸口，一道乳汁在挤压下轻易喷射出来，飞溅在镜面上，把镜子里他目瞪口呆的表情变得模糊。

岳明辉顾不得这些，飞快的脱了裤子，他该在的东西还在，可不等他松一口气，就发现不知道什么时候，会阴以上阴茎以下的部分多了一道他没见过的小裂口。

他抖着手摸了摸那处，整个人崩溃的跪坐在地上。

十八岁的这天，岳明辉变成了一个怪物。

他惊慌失措的逃开，兜兜转转，却又回到了原点。

-  
“...岳明辉？”

岳明辉回神，眼前的李振洋还在等他的答案。但不知什么时候已经红了眼眶。  
他最看不得李振洋这个表情，叹了口气想拉他的手，还没碰到就被李振洋甩开。

“我就要一个答案，有这么难吗？”

岳明辉不是不想说，只是他确实不知道怎么开口，只能先扭头去了厨房。

“所以那小孩是李英超？”

“是，你和别人交往之前都不问名字的吗？还是小孩没和你说真名？”

岳明辉漫不经心的答了一句，却不知道是哪句话触怒了男人，他回过神来已经被李振洋按在墙上，那人恶狠狠的看着他，几乎咬牙切齿的说。

“你就这么不在意我和谁在一起吗？你为什么对我这么狠心啊，岳明辉？！”

不是，我不是这意思。”他试图安抚李振洋，但看样子反而适得其反。“我是说，李英超应该是不行，但是你值得和他一样好的人。”

“什么值得不值得，我就想问，你当初为什么走，你告诉我！”

李振洋冒着大雨赶回来的时候，他抱着蛋糕和礼物在走廊里等了一夜，等来的却是岳明辉和李英超都已经搬走的消息。

他疯了一样的找，可是却什么都没有找到，直到家里来人把他押回去。他无数次午夜梦回都能想起岳明辉的脸，他对他说。

我等你回来。

-  
李英超不知道去哪儿了，但岳明辉无比希望他再晚一些回来。

他此时被李振洋扯开衣服压在沙发上，这里正对着大门，岳明辉整个人都快要崩溃，嘴却一直被李振洋堵着出不了声。

岳明辉今天穿的是衬衫，轻易被扯开就露出了里面的裹胸带。李振洋看到的时候愣了半晌，他自觉自己离那个他昼思夜想的“岳明辉离开的理由”已经很久，下意识的扯开那道步，那两团乳肉就弹了出来。

如果说他们分开时，岳明辉的胸勉强是A——否则他们也不至于分辨不出那已经不仅仅是胸肌——现在几乎有C，想也知道这两团肉每天被束缚在裹胸里有多憋屈，现在解了束缚，又粉又白的乳肉因为岳明辉躺着挣扎的姿势漾着乳浪，几乎要恍了李振洋的眼。

“你给我放开，李振洋！”

岳明辉也生气了，他恶狠狠的抬腿踹压在他身上的男人，那人已经回过神来，笑着握住了岳明辉的脚腕，顺势把他的腿压折在胸前。

“如果这就是理由，我接受。”  
“来日方长，岳明辉。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看标题和第一段就知道其实是男朋友出轨妈妈可是我却忍不住一起上的无脑黄色文学，为什么变成这个走向我不知道。  
> 而且天知道我本身只是因为一个“想看小辉喂奶”的脑洞才写的，为什么变成这样我再次只能说不知道。
> 
> 我唯一知道的是我想埋在小辉胸口，嗯嗯。


End file.
